


muke smut

by coleisatranny



Category: Muke - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Michael, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Sub Luke, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleisatranny/pseuds/coleisatranny
Summary: just a bunch of muke smut





	1. daddy

(luke's pov)

i checked the clock anxiously  
I really wish school would just end already so i can get to soccer practice.  
I had joined soccer a few weeks ago and i was just starting to get into it when a new boy joined the team.his name was Michael. he has bright green hair and an eyebrow piercing. he intrigues me in a way i don't understand. those thick thighs and toned abs and his shoulders, oh god his shoulders. hes so beautiful with his milky skin and reddened lips, and those beautiful green eyes are breathtaking. i was shaken out of my daydream by mr. Allister. "dozing off are we mr. hemmings?" he says with a concerned look on his face "class is dismissed" i mumbled "finally" under my breath and with that, I left the room and headed for the field. as soon as i got there i was confronted by my coach. "s-sorry im late mr. johnson i was just having a chat with mr. allister and lost track of the time" "its fine son, i actually wanted to talk to you about your performance lately" "what do you mean?" i said getting more nervous by the second knowing that, with every second my coach stays quiet gives me more opportunity to say something stupid."you seem...distracted lately are you alright kiddo?" "yes" i muttered wanting to go practice "alright son, get dressed." i left without saying another word running to the locker rooms to get changed and retrieve my soccer ball. when i entered the room to my surprise i was confronted by the sight of a naked micheal. "you like what you see?" he remarked pulling me away from my thoughts. i didn't even know i was staring. my face flushed bright red as i mumbled "oh-uh-im-uh-sorry" before turning to leave. i felt a tight grip pull on my wrist holding me back. i turned around to see micheal, lust clouding his eyes."dont leave" micheal breathed before pressing his lips to mine pinning me to the wall in a rough but beautiful way.

(third person pov)  
michael pinned luke to the wall kissing him slow and passionately. luke tangling his fingers in micheals neon green locks. luke stopped briefly "why are you doing this" he breathed out  
"because i like you, now shut up and kiss me" luke complied and kissed him back at a faster pace than before as the kiss got more heated luke's erection strained in his jeans begging to be released. michael ground his hips against luke's and they both let out a whimper at the friction "oh god daddy" luke said micheal stopped in his tracks "what did you just call me?"  
"i-uh-i dunno-um sorry" luke mustered the nervous blush returning to his cheeks. "it was fucking hot" michael said continuing to thrust forward to grant his needy erection some relief. "jesus h. christ. daddy im close" luke panted and once again micheal stopped completely. luke whimpering at the loss of friction. "i dont want you to cum unless im inside you understand?" "yes daddy" luke breathed out needing to be touched again, longing for friction. "want daddy to fuck you nice and hard baby boy?" "yes daddy please fuck me" luke said getting weak from michaels words. michael reached down and in one swift movement lukes pants were on the floor. "jump" michael whispered into the boy's ear, luke complying and wrapping his legs around micheals waist. michael carried the boy over to the bench in front of the lockers and removed his boxers. lukes dick almost immediately smacking his stomach, tip dripping with pre-cum. michael licked his lips and held three fingers in front of luke's mouth. "suck" he said luke putting all three fingers in his mouth slicking them up.  
luke felt michaels index finger at his hole michael kissing his forehead and inserting his finger slowly as to ease the pain as much as he could. slowly moving his finger in and out of lukes tight hole. luke started grinding down on his fingers and panted "more, please daddy. i need more." michael inserting a second finger and scissoring them a bit, making sure luke was nice and stretched for his cock he took his fingers out wiping them on his discarded towel before spitting on his hand and pumping his cock twice before inserting it inside of luke slowly kissing away lukes tears. luke began to writhe beneath him signaling he needed friction "you can move daddy" luke moaned out. michael pulled almost all of the way out and slammed into the boy making him shriek in pleasure. "yes daddy harder" luke screamed out pulling on michaels fluorescent locks making him moan "mmm baby boy you're so tight" michael slammed into luke one more time before he pulled out all the way and flipped them over so luke was riding him luke sunk down on his length moaning from the new angle " god daddy im gonna cum" luke screamed out as michael hit is prostate "right there ohmygod right there!" michael watched luke ride his thick cock the way he threw his head back in pleasure and soon he was cumming inside of lukes tight hole luke bounced on him three more times before he was coming undone on michaels cock, his eyes rolling back in his head as he came all over michaels chest and his own belly. panting as he pulled off collapsing on top of michael on the bench "so....you wanna be my boyfriend?" luke asked "of course you idiot" micheal replied kissing him softly


	2. I NEED IDEAS

I will add another chapter soon I need inspiration please comment below any ideas!  
see you soon horny bitches!  
lol.

**Author's Note:**

> i will take suggestions for scenarios in the comments


End file.
